Nevermore
Story John is floating through outer space, where he can breath normally. He uses air bending to propel himself forward, obviously disturbed by the situation. John: Air in space? It’s as if he’s not even trying to wipe out all forms of life. But that was his goal, otherwise he wouldn’t have destroyed the universe. What are you up to, Intellectuary? John continues to float, as he finds an unconscious Raven floating, her cape wrapped around her. She looks unharmed, as if in a trance. John: Raven? John floats over, as he holds his hand up, using mana to heal her. She doesn’t respond, him sighing. John: She might not be hurt. Maybe she’s just in a meditative trance. Still, there are better places to do that than in the void of space. John transforms into Pesky Dust, as he breaks into dream dust, entering Raven’s head. Pesky Dust is in a dark world, with a stone path leading through it. Fire burns all around them, as Raven is in meditation, chanting to keep the fire at bay. Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Aza Pesky Dust: Raven? Raven opens her eyes, and is startled by Pesky Dust. Raven: What? What’s such a cute creature doing in my mind?! This is a place for darkness and evil! Pesky Dust: Then you’re not doing it right. Pesky Dust motions his hand, dream dust flying up. Pesky Dust’s face turns into John’s, Raven shuddering. Raven: That’s even worse. Pesky Dust: (With John’s voice) I can imagine. What’s going on? Where are the Titans? Raven: The Titans, are, losing. My father, Trigon, was freed from his dimensional prison. Pesky Dust: The red giant with four eyes? Raven looks away, ashamed. Raven: I am keeping his power restricted here, but that also means I can’t go help. You need to find them and help them. They don’t stand a chance by themselves! Pesky Dust: I don’t know. Those guys are pretty capable. Raven: So am I. Now go. Help them. Pesky Dust: (Sighs) Fine. Afterwards, I’m coming back for you. Pesky Dust leaves Raven’s body, as he reverts. John flies off, leaving Raven behind. Nasally Voice: Well, well! What have we hear? Collectimus, a small human like alien with light green skin wearing big purple glasses and green robes, sits in a floating throne chair. He floats over to Raven, as he snorts. Collectimus: Just like Intellectuary said! Raven! John’s love interest from Dimension 37! I’ll add her to the collection as well! He did say I can keep them, but he wants to use them first! Collectimus presses buttons on his throne, as Raven is hit by an energy beam. She is sucked in, and transformed into a card. He adds it to a collection of cards, which includes Eirene, Kai, Gwen, Charmcaster, Elektra, Kevin and Shadowcat. End Scene Jump City is destroyed, the citizens turned into stone statues. The nearby ocean is an ocean of lava, where Trigon sits on his throne made of the Titan’s tower. Beast Boy as a pterodactyl carries Cyborg, who fires a sonic blast at Trigon, obtaining his attention. Trigon: I must admit, you brats don’t know when you’ve lost. Cyborg: Maybe we just like kicking your butt! Trigon fires laser vision from his eyes, Beast Boy barely diving under it. The two tumble onto a rock island, Beast Boy reverting. Beast Boy: Dude! Why do we have to beat this guy up again?! We already did it once! Robin: If he attacks, then we fight back. Plain as that. Starfire carries Robin, her swinging Robin at Trigon, who kicks him in the face. Trigon’s head turns, but he remains stationary. Trigon swats Robin away, slamming him into Starfire, the two crashing down to where Beast Boy and Cyborg are. They get up, Robin wiping the dust off of him. Robin: He’s got the advantage as long as he’s out in the lava. Cyborg: He’s got the advantage no matter what we do! He’s a giant demon! Starfire: But if we do not get him onto land, then we do not stand a chance at all. Robin: Push him up. No matter the cost. Beast Boy: Uh, dudes. The Titans look into the sky, a figure approaching. Silver Wind is flying towards them, shouting with excitement. Silver Wind: Whoo-hoo! Why did I never use this form before?! Starfire: (Gasps in excitement) John! Beast Boy: Dude! Cyborg: It’s about time you came back! Robin: John! Get him onto land! Titans, move! Beast Boy turns into a pterodactyl, carrying Cyborg back towards the mainland. Starfire grabs Robin, and flies after them. Silver Wind floats down in front of Trigon, him looking unamused. Trigon: The one who escaped from my dimension with my daughter way back when. You weren’t a threat then, you aren’t one now. Silver Wind: We’ll see. Silver Wind holds both arms out, as he inhales deeply. The size of his mana aura increases, as his hands glow brightly with mana. Trigon glows with a mana outline, as he is lifted off of his throne, disoriented. Trigon: What the? Put me down?! Silver Wind: Okay! If you insist! Silver Wind moves his hands over his head, moving Trigon over his head. He then swings his arms, throwing Trigon at the city, him crashing down and skidding through the ruins. Silver Wind lands on the ground, panting heavily. Silver Wind: (Panting) Even with using the mana from the environment, lifting something that heavy is exhausting! Cyborg: Boo-yah! Nice shot! Robin: Don’t let your guard down yet. The fight is just beginning. Titans, go! Trigon gets up, as Starfire flies around his head, firing star bolts at him. They do nothing, as he swings his hand, a wave of heated wind hitting Starfire, blowing her away. Beast Boy shifts to a hummingbird, dodging this, then shifts into a T-Rex, stomping down on Trigon’s shoulders. Beast Boy bites down onto Trigon’s head, when he fires his laser vision, blasting him away. Cyborg: Robin, now! Robin throws exploding disks, as Cyborg fires his sonic cannon, catching the disks, amplifying the explosion as it crashes into Trigon, him howling from the hit. He still looks unharmed, as several cars fly at his head, him blasting them out of the sky. Silver Wind floats in the air, as he causes several more cars to levitate, chucking them at Trigon. Trigon knocks them aside with ease. Trigon: Is that really the extent of your ability? You do one major task, and you’re helpless the rest of the, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Trigon stomps around aimlessly, as hits his head, trying to get something out of his ear. Beast Boy as a whale comes out, covered in earwax. He reverts, groaning with disgust. Beast Boy: (Whimpering) DUDE! That was gross enough the first time around! Starfire fires star bolt eye beams, making an arc on Trigon’s body. Trigon fires a laser at Starfire, but a car intercepts the shot. Robin uses his birdarangs as a grappling hook, flying around Trigon, throwing exploding disks. They explode, though they do nothing. Trigon goes to look at Robin, but Cyborg fires sonic shots at him. Trigon swings his fist at Cyborg, when Silver Wind moves in, forming a powerful mana shield. The force of the collision ricochets Trigon back, knocking him down. Cyborg: Where have you been hiding this guy all this time? Silver Wind: Out of mind. Now, let’s see how far this guy can go. Trigon stands up, as Silver Wind stands up. He surrounds himself with a mana barrier, as he flies forward at Trigon like a rocket, slamming into Trigon like a missile, sending him flying over the ground, as he crashes into the ground. Trigon stands up, angry. Trigon: You want a fight? I’ll give you one! Trigon teleports away, startling everyone. Silver Wind senses his reappearance, and launches a car in that direction. It collides with a ball of fire, as the ground under Silver Wind cracks. A geyser of lava shoots out, surrounding Silver Wind. Beast Boy: Dude! Silver Wind struggles to hold his mana barrier, as Starfire fires a starbolt, which explodes, propelling Silver Wind out of the lava. Silver Wind drops, reverting as John lands on one knee. John: (Panting heavily) So strong. I’ll have to go all out to even be able to attempt to stop him. Trigon: You want to surrender? I will take it in its fullest! Trigon raises his hand, a wave of lava rising above him. Trigon swings it down, the wave coming crashing down. John spins around, doing a scooping motion with his hand as he glows to transform. The lava wave crashes down, as a large hand shoots out, with Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg on it. Way Big comes out of the lava, climbing up a building as he pants heavily. He puts the others on the top of the building, as he slides down. Robin: What are you doing? Way Big: This is no longer a fight you guys can participant in. This is my fight from here on out. Cyborg: Are you crazy?! There’s no way you can take that thing out by yourself! Way Big: We’ll see. And yeah, I am crazy. Way Big charges at Trigon, as he smirks, catching Way Big’s fist with ease. Trigon jumps and flips over Way Big, pulling down on his arm behind him, a crack occurring. Way Big screams, as Trigon kicks Way Big down. Way Big kneels down, holding his shoulder. Way Big: Agh! Cheap shot. Trigon blasts Way Big with his laser vision, knocking him into the lava. Trigon walks over, and pushes Way Big’s head under the lava, holding him down. Trigon: Yes. Let me know your pain and suffering! I want it all to come out before your death! A lava hand shoots out of the lava, grabbing Trigon on the face. His howl is muffled, as the Titans cheer. Beast Boy: Yeah! Take that, Trigon! Starfire: I cannot understand how John is managing to do that in his condition! Robin: I’m not sure he is the one doing it. Way Big gets his head out of the lava, gasping for breath. He turns, seeing the lava building up into a solid form, forming a lava golem, with a large lower jaw, spikes on its shoulders, and stub feet that resemble anchors. Way Big: That being. I’ve seen it before. The lava monster grows taller and taller than Trigon, pressing down on him. Trigon is pushed down into the lava, as if a sinkhole had formed where he was standing. Trigon screams, as Trigon is lost in the lava, air bubbles forming from the point of submersion. The lava monster roars, as Way Big looks in horror. Way Big: Iblis? That name, I think it fits. But, where is it from? Iblis turns towards Way Big, and punches the lava. His hand extends out, uppercutting Way Big. Way Big is knocked over, as the lava wraps around Way Big, pulling him down. Way Big: What the? Ugh! Way Big is submerged, air bubbles forming at the spot. The Titans gasp, as the bubbles disappear. Starfire: No! Cyborg: It can’t be. Beast Boy: Dude. Robin: Come on. Get out of there. Iblis walks over towards where Way Big went down, as if uncertain of the results. A magma fist shoots out and punches Iblis, causing it to stumble back. Ultimate Heatblast form, his blob form being expanded by all the lava. His size continues to increase, becoming equal with Iblis. Ultimate Heatblast: I don’t know exactly what you are or where I know you from, but I can see that you need to go back to Tartarus. Ultimate Heatblast swings his fist, Iblis blocking it with its arm. Ultimate Heatblast’s body stretches like a snake, as he goes wrapping around Iblis. Iblis touches his fingers together, as he releases an energy wave, cutting Ultimate Heatblast off. Ultimate Heatblast dives down into the lava, as he rises out, inflating like a battering ram, ramming Iblis in the chest. Iblis falls over, though gets up instantly. Iblis grabs Ultimate Heatblast, though Ultimate Heatblast pumps magma, his fist expanding to the size of Iblis’ body. Ultimate Heatblast punches Iblis, though it barely stumbles. Iblis roars, as Ultimate Heatblast holds his hand away, summoning Rustic, which pokes into Iblis’ chest. Ultimate Heatblast: Go back to Tartarus. Iblis groans, as Iblis turns into fire. Some of the fire sinks into the lava, while the rest of it flies off into the air. Ultimate Heatblast watches it fly off, confused. Ultimate Heatblast: That hasn’t happened before. The lava recedes, revealing what little remains of the city. The Titans go onto a large chunk of land, as Ultimate Heatblast goes to it, reverting. Beast Boy: Uh, was that lava guy yours? John: No. It was a demon though. Just as dangerous. Something happened though. I barely remember much about it. Robin: If it is that strong of an adversary, then you’ll have to be careful. John: I will. If you guys head, (John turns, trying to pinpoint the direction) that way, then you’ll find Raven. I think. Robin: We’ll be sure to get to her. Good luck to you in, whatever you’re doing. John nods, as he takes off running, forming mana platforms as he goes. Cyborg: Now, how the heck are we going to get to her?! Characters * John Smith * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Robin * Starfire Villains * Collectimus * Trigon * Iblis Aliens * Pesky Dust * Silver Wind * Way Big * Ultimate Heatblast Trivia * It is revealed that all the captured love interests and friends are given to Collectimus for safe keeping. * This episode mentions multiple canon scenes from the Teen Titans show when they fought Trigon. * John asking why he never used Silver Wind is based off Silver Wind having been unlocked in John Smith 10: Ancient Times, 3 series ago. * Silver Wind and his powers makes him the Raven for the Titans this episode. * It's revealed that Ultimate Heatblast can merge with lava and control it, similar to how Chaos Reign can merge with and control water, and how Desert Storm can merge with and control sand. * John begins to remember the incidents of the Solaris Arc, which had been erased from existence. * The episode title is based on the signature phrase from Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. This is a play on Raven's name. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series